


Dance with Me

by sunshineprinceki (amaxingbaek)



Series: KiHo Bingo (2017) [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, KiHo Bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 14:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11128530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaxingbaek/pseuds/sunshineprinceki
Summary: Kihyun has always been Hoseok’s prince, just as Hoseok has always been Kihyun’s.





	Dance with Me

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Dance with Me  
>  **Pairing(s):** Hoseok/Kihyun  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word count:** ~1k  
>  **Author’s Note:** They’re so cute help me T_____T
> 
> Written for the “Disney” square!

“Kihyunnie! Let’s play!”

Kihyun, upon hearing his name being called by such a familiar voice, looks up from his block tower. Hoseok appears in the doorframe mere seconds later, a light pink on his chubby cheeks. He’s panting a little, but there’s also a really big smile on his face and it causes Kihyun to smile, too. He waves Hoseok closer with a tiny hand and Hoseok doesn’t waste a second in racing over to Kihyun, but before he gets there, he hits the block tower that Kihyun has been building for the last couple of minutes. The tower wobbles slightly before a few of the top blocks fall off and Kihyun feels tears starting to gather in his eyes. His art piece is ruined!

Small arms wrap around Kihyun’s shoulders as Kihyun cries, the block in his hand falling to the ground.

“I’m sorry!” Hoseok wails. “I didn’t mean to! I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

And then Hoseok starts crying, so sad that he made his best friend sad.

Kihyun’s mom is by the door seconds later, the panic on her face softening out in understanding when she takes in the situation.

“Kihyun-ah,” she calls softly. Kihyun looks over at her, tears still in his eyes and nose slightly runny. “Are you okay baby?”

Kihyun sniffles. Hoseok is still clinging to him and he’s crying more than Kihyun is at this point. “Y-yes mommy. We...we can fix it.”

Now it’s Hoseok who sniffles, but there’s hope in his shiny eyes. “Can we?”

Kihyun nods, the sadness now replaced with motivation. He offers Hoseok the block he had dropped and Hoseok beams brighter than Kihyun’s favorite night light.

“Come down when you want a snack, okay?” Kihyun’s mom asks, but Kihyun barely hears her, too engrossed with fixing his tower with Hoseok.

Hoseok places the block carefully, eyes wide and still a little wet as he watches it to make sure it doesn’t wobble again. He beams when it stays in place and Kihyun claps happily. They continue on until they run out of blocks and have a pretty amazing tower.

“Hey Kihyunnie,” Hoseok says when they’re done.

“Yes?” Kihyun asks, blinking in Hoseok’s direction.

“Now that we have a tower, can we play like those movies we watch all of the time?”

Kihyun’s brows furrow in thought because they watch a lot of movies. “The ones with the princes and princesses?”

“Yeah!" Hoseok chirps happily.

Kihyun frowns. “Only if I can be the prince and you are the princess.” He doesn’t really want to be the girl.

Now Hoseok frowns, his chubby cheeks looking even chubbier. “Why can’t there be two princes?”

Kihyun hadn’t thought of that. “But...but in the movies there is only one prince and one princess.”

“We can make our own movie!”

It doesn’t sound hard, so Kihyun agrees, laughing happily when Hoseok gets up to bow a little clumsily and asks Kihyun if he wants to dance.

 

Kihyun finds it kind of ironic, reading the words on this big poster. There’s way too much glitter in Kihyun’s opinion, but it had gotten his attention so he figures it’s probably there for a reason.

“Kihyun!” someone calls, but Kihyun knows who it is before he even turns around, before there’s even the soft touch of a hand sliding around his waist.

“Hey,” Kihyun whispers with a warm smile that gets covered up when Hoseok kisses him.

“Good morning, my prince,” Hoseok greets, voice just as soft as Kihyun’s had been.

Kihyun flushes even though he tries very hard not to. Hoseok is always so insufferable when he gets Kihyun to blush, cooing at what he calls “the cutest sight in the world.”

It’s much the same now, Hoseok cooing and Kihyun swatting at him to stop before he can continue. Hoseok laughs and simply pulls Kihyun closer, nuzzling against Kihyun’s temple like an attention-starved cat. Kihyun hopes that Hoseok can’t feel how hard his heart is beating, but Kihyun suspects that Hoseok knows anyways. It’s okay, though, because in this position, Kihyun can feel the strong, steady beat of Hoseok’s heart as well and he hides his small smile by looking back towards the poster.

“Have you seen this?” Kihyun asks.

“Oh!” Hoseok exclaims. “No, this is the first one I’ve seen. But.” He pauses here and Kihyun swears that he can hear the smile in Hoseok’s voice. “It seems fitting, don’t you think?”

“More ironic in my opinion,” Kihyun replies. “Did you have something to do with this?”

Hoseok gasps like he’s offended. “You have so little faith in me, Kihyunnie. I didn’t do anything, but this is definitely a sign.”

He turns in Hoseok’s hold, one eyebrow raised. “Oh yeah?”

Hoseok nods vigorously. “Of course! This is the universe telling us that we have to go because it was practically designed for us.”

Kihyun can’t help but chuckle at how adorably excited Hoseok is. Kihyun has kind of been dreading prom season, to be honest. He doesn’t really like dressing up, and he also doesn’t like dancing that much, especially _paying_ such a large amount of money to dress up and dance. But he had also been slightly worried that Hoseok wouldn’t want to ask him, which is so incredibly stupid that Kihyun still doesn’t understand why he thought that in the first place. At least with Hoseok’s enthusiasm, Kihyun is pretty sure that they’ll be going together. And if Kihyun is with Hoseok, then everything will be as perfect as it always is, even if Kihyun wants to hide from embarrassment at the sheer fact that their theme for prom is centered around princes and princesses. Hoseok is never going to let this down, and he’s going to be merciless with taking as many pictures as possible.

There’s suddenly a lack of warmth at Kihyun’s side and turns to find Hoseok bowing in front of him. Kihyun suddenly thinks back to that one day in his room twelve years ago. “Want to dance, my prince?”

Kihyun can’t help but feel so happy, the bubbly feeling making him almost giddy with how much he adores Hoseok. He can’t make it too obvious, though, can’t give in so easily so he teasingly says, “It isn’t even prom yet.”

Hoseok smiles, hand still outstretched. Kihyun’s heart flutters in his chest. “We can get a head start.”

Laughing, Kihyun takes Hoseok’s hand, eyes curving up into crescents when Hoseok pulls him in for a kiss.


End file.
